As the running motors used for vehicles such as electric vehicles and electric scooters, a DC motor, a DC brushless motor and the like are used extensively. Generally, such a type of motor is configured by assembling a stator, a rotor and a housing for holding them, and the housing has therein a control for supplying the coil of the motor with power and a sensor for detecting a position of the rotor.
It should be noted that the motors can now be available with higher revolutions and higher torque with advancement of a control technology and enhancement of the performance of permanent magnets. As a result, a delicate structure of individual parts of a motor, such as the coaxiality of the stator and the rotor and the heat radiation property of the control, has become more significant in order to secure its performance satisfactorily.
In recent years, importance is now attached to spreading of electric vehicles, electric scooters and the like as a series of environmental measure, and the running motor is also required to be superior in productivity, of higher performance and inexpensiveness.
The present invention has been made under the above-described circumstances and has an object to provide a rationally configured motor.